Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING PHILIA SHIPPING BETWEEN TEENS. Chapter 7.1 of the Manga " When You Want to Turn a Lie into Truth ( Part 2 ) " ( Scroll down for Omake ( Extra ) 7.5 " If the Unchanging Makes You Become Curious " ) Previously When a combination of circumstances converged on Uta, she began to doubt her social abilities, specifically, wondering if Ritsu will still continue to look upon her as his 'girlfriend', and not just his little sister. Her silent distress becomes so obvious at school that her classmates pull together to try and help her. Uta then defers to the advice of her girl schoolmates as to a new outfit to wear for her next date with Ritsu. However, her outfit is dripping with erotic overtones, so unlike her favorite fashion style of pretty dresses. She shows off the outfit at the beginning of their date, but Ritsu gives little indication as to how he actually feels about her 'new style' ! Chapter Overview This date kicks off like no other that they have even been on before ! Uta is operating outside her comfort zone on so many fronts, and Ritsu is receiving mixed emotional messages from her. Beginning by premiering a new, sexy outfit, the date starts off with a bang. The 'lovers' enjoy a "Lover's Drink" at a urban hangout. Next is a movie, but not just an ordinary one. This is a soft-core 'R' romance movie, complete with an age restricted entrance. Afterwards, a spoiler pops up when Uta breaks one of her high heels. Resting at a park bench, both 'lovers' admit that the date so far has been a tad embarrassing to them. But the 'night is early', and Ritsu suggests that the two go on the Ferris Wheel. At the very top of the ride, and with emotions running high, the two 'lovers' share a kiss that reverberates through their souls, and 'shakes them down into overdrive' ! Promises are fervently exchanged ! However, as soon as the two are back home, it's as if nothing had ever happened. They are back to being model, picture book siblings ( except for the memories of this evening ! ) ! This Chapter's Story >>>Houston, we have a GO!<<< The date with Ritsu dressed casual and looking like a 'plain ole guy', and with Uta looking like she just finished up on stage as the off-the-wall Rock Star at a Rock Concert and is looking for a night of 'fun and games', is off and running. And like on a previous date wherein Uta had to have a fruit crepe, now she wants to start things off with the 'Lover's Drink' at a classy urban hangout, complete with two straws twisted into a heart-shaped novelty. Ritsu is so embarrassed to have them sip the drink together, but says nothing, so as not to spoil her romantic mood. At the movie theater, Uta points out the movie that she wants to see---a romantic soft-core movie called Forbidden Fruit, that is a restricted PG-15 movie. Once again Ritsu is embarrassed sitting in the dark and watching the movie, but he frequently peeks at Uta and sees that it is her that is blushing deeply, and hanging on every kiss and love scene ! Kind of extreme for her, he notes. Afterwards, walking hand-in-hand through the brightly lit downtown-at-night, he wonders to himself if Uta really wanted to watch that movie ? Fer-real ? The loving couple are walking on a cement sidewalk, and Uta, catching her spike heel in the space between slabs, breaks the heel on her high heeled shoes. But duty calls, and with Ritsu to the rescue, offers to carry Uta on his back, her legs slung through his arms ! Silence reigns until Ritsu merely states that Uta is 'acting weird' tonight. She only meekly apologizes, and nothing more. Miffed, Ritsu asks how many years do you think that we have been together ? You are like an 'open book' ! " I-I-I-It's not like that . . . . . " ! Uta continues, being completely honest, " The truth is that my school friends chose these clothes, and I, too, was really embarrassed by the love drink and the movie. I really wanted you to see me tonight as your erotic lover, not your little sister ! Me being overshadowed by Ami, who wears makeup and is so stylish . . . . . . it . . . . . um . . . . . makes me lose confidence ! " " Is that it . . . . . ??? " Ritsu is setting Uta down on a park bench. He sits next to her and continues, " You don't need to push yourself like that. Because to me, the Uta that I see everyday is . . . . . . . THE ABSOLUTE CUTEST !!!!!!! " On a somber note, Ritsu continues, " I was really worried, because if someone ( Ami? ) finds out about our actual relationship, we won't be able to act like this anymore ! " Laying her head on his shoulder, Uta softly intones that she wants to stay just like this . . . . . out in public as lovers for all to see ! After we return, we'll have to be normal siblings again. Clinging to his chest, with her arms around him, and with tears welling up in her eyes, Uta bears her soul--- " I don't want to go home !!! " Ritsu in return clasps his arms around Uta, hugging her dearly, and declares--- " I also want to stay with you . . . . . (whispers) forever. . . . . " After an eternity of silence, and with tears continuing to moisten Uta's eyes, Ritsu makes a suggestion. " Let's ride that . . . . . ." ! Near the park bench is a Love Hotel called Orimo ( spoof of Oreimo manga ? ), and just beyond that is a giant Ferris Wheel. Now sitting facing one another in the Ferris Wheel caged basket, and almost at the top of the ride, Ritsu points out that Uta was so scared of heights and she cried all the time they rode together when they were children ! Uta counters with the fact that she was only a kid ! Uta gets up and sits next to Ritsu. She matter-of-factly states--- " Now I'm Ritsu's lover !!! Close your eyes !!! " Ritsu confides that he is embarrassed again. She takes her two hands and holds his hands in hers. Uta ? Now nose to nose, Uta passionately whispers under her sweet, hot breath--- " After this ride ends, we'll go home . . . . . . and I'll be your little sister as always . . . . . so just for now, let me keep being your girlfriend . . . . . . " And with that, their eyes close and their lips touch. Long. Sweet. Moist. Joyous. Unbridled. Passionate. Spark. Ignition. Aflame. Melting. Tears. Melancholy. After an eternity, they separate from the kiss, both exhausted and drained. The ride is over. _________________________________________ " We're home ! " " We'll have hamburger steaks tonight ? Hurray ! They look so tasty ! " , Uta shouts with glee. " Don't they, Onii-chan ? " " Yeah " Laying in bed immersed and engulfed in the darkness of night, but not able to fall asleep, Ritsu communes with himself. That kiss . . . . . . . . . . . . . when her lips touched mine . . . . . . . she released . . . . . . . . released her 'little girl spirit' . . . . . . . .forged when we were 'married' back when we were kids . . . . . . . . it was like white-hot lava that burned down to the very center of my soul . . . . . . . . that feeling that she gives to me . . . . . . . . . I will never give that up !!!!!!! . . . . . . . Never . . . . . . . Ever . . . . . . . . NEVER !!!!!!! " (*) " However, as soon as we got home, Uta was my innocent little sister, as usual. From now on, I wonder what will happen . . . . . . with this " Lover's Play " that started with a simple word . . . . . . 'Pretend'. . . . . . . ." ____________________________________ (*) Implied by the story arc and the circumstances and happenings during the date. Omake Omake ( Extra ) 7.5 : If the Unchanging Makes You Become Curious Back at home after this most unusual and unique date, the siblings are all back to normal. That is, until they are in their separate rooms, and each is flooded with the memories of this intense evening's date ! Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments Commentary and Opinion ---by CuteButLooksLolita Lovers Diary and Notebook--- Kiss No. 2 >>> This time Uta kisses Ritsu at the top of a Ferris Wheel Ride. However this time around, this second kiss goes off like fireworks, exploding and burning down to the bottom of Ritsu's soul. Like the words of the song--- " The girl sitting next to me was awfully cute; You never know how great a kiss can feel; When you stop at the top of a Ferris Wheel; When we fell in love down at Palisades Park ! " ---taken from the song [https://www.lyrics.com/lyric/916617/Palisades+Park Palisades Park] by Freddie 'Boom Boom' Cannon MANGA FAN'S COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER Roh Ramroop / 14 weeks ago Anyone else catch that Orimo text the building next to the Wheel? Like....anime OreImo???? Rahman Sajib / 23 weeks ago That kissing scene looks awesome !!! Sheep in Wolf's Clothing / 9 months ago / 7 likes Sibling Love sure can pack a punch, Huh ? Mihir Pawar / 20 weeks ago Burn my eyes please. Jamie Suh / 1 year ago LoL! Enis Kaynak / 1 year ago maaaan, this is good Kevin Thomas / 1 year ago / 1 like When he looked at the Ferris wheel, I thought that building "Orimo" was a love hotel. Before we go home, let's go there. Pierre Caesar Assyurah Tendean / 1 year ago / 6 likes Well there's a case for this ...... when you want a beautiful wife but ended up getting a beautiful sister who you can't marry---lol. OMAKE ( EXTRA ) COMMENTS Macmac Entrolizo / 40 weeks ago / 18 likes Why the f*ck do people complain about this manga ? you f*cking watch ....... this two only kiss each other and you it will go to hell ? Just read the manga and enjoy! Aketsu Fu / 50 weeks ago / 2 likes MUHAHAHAH! I love this manga! Category:Chapter Stories and Info